Flores
by BastetAzazis
Summary: NaruHina Depois que a guerra acaba, resta a esperança. AVISO! Contém spoilers até o cap 449.


**Flores**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__[NaruHina_]_Depois que a guerra acaba, resta a esperança__._

**AVISO! **Contém spoilers até o cap 449.

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"_Acabou."_

Com um suspiro de alívio, Naruto apenas observou a mulher Akatsuki se afastar com os corpos de seus dois amigos mortos, dos dois garotos que um dia compartilharam o mesmo sonho dele mas foram impedidos de conquistá-lo. As últimas palavras dela ainda ressoavam em sua mente...

"_Espero que para você estas flores sejam da esperança que nunca morre."_

Ele baixou os olhos para as flores de papel nas suas mãos e uma gota de lágrima começou a escorrer pelo rosto. Será que ele seria mesmo capaz de acabar com toda aquela corrente de ódio que movia o mundo?

Jiraya acreditou nele, ele precisava continuar tentando pelo ero-sennin.

O Quarto Hokage acreditou nele...

O Quarto Hokage! Seu pai! Ele era o filho do Quarto Hokage!

Naruto ainda não tivera tempo para pensar no que o encontro com Namikaze Minato lhe revelara. Ele era o filho do homem a quem sempre quis se igualar, e agora havia descoberto que era a esperança deste mesmo homem. Era lisonjeador, ao mesmo tempo que um desafio amedrontador.

Mas Jiraya e Minato estavam mortos, teria tempo para lidar com eles depois. Agora, o que ele faria com a Hinata?

Quando achou que todas as suas esperanças estavam mortas, que não teria mais forças para enfrentar aqueles que não acreditavam nele, ela se mostrou tão forte... tão corajosa... Se não fosse por ela, ele seria só mais uma presa da Akatsuki.

Uma menina tão delicada, tão pura... Por ele... Ela se colocou em frente à morte por ele... Foi ela quem lhe mostrou o real sentido das suas próprias palavras: não desistir de tentar. Mesmo sabendo que não era páreo para o Pain, ela lutou para defender uma pessoa importante.

Uma pessoa importante...

Ele era importante para a Hinata... A Hyuuga Hinata!

A herdeira de um clã... Linda, importante, tímida, discreta... Desde quando Hyuuga Hinata reparava num perdedor como ele?

A resposta veio de repente, numa lembrança muito antiga:

"_Aos meus olhos... você é um perdedor com muito orgulho!"_

"_Depois que perde e falha, você tem uma força fenomenal para se reerguer. Eu acredito que essa seja a verdadeira força de um ninja..."_

Mais lágrimas começaram a escorrer, incontroláveis.

Como era burro! Foi Hinata a primeira pessoa que reconheceu seu esforço! Mas ele sempre se achou pouco para a menina do clã mais importante da vila. Entretanto, foi ela quem não teve medo de falhar, e foi por ela que ele conseguiu se libertar da sina que a Akatsuki condenara todos os Jinchuurikis. Por ela, ele não se deixou levar passivamente.

E o que aquilo significava? Aquela dor no peito quando viu o sangue dela... Aquele frio na barriga ao pensar que ela – não a vila, seus amigos, seu antigo sensei –, somente ela, fora ferida tão covardemente e ele não pode fazer nada para impedir... O que foi aquele desespero ao vê-la pular entre ele e Pain? Era diferente das vezes que ele viu o Sasuke ou a Sakura em perigo. Foi um temor diferente do temor que ele sentiu quando encontrou a vila destruída. Foi a única coisa que o fez esquecer da promessa de nunca mais recorrer à Kyuubi – porque num mundo sem a ternura da Hinata, não importava mais se perder para a raposa maldita. Mas desde quando a Hinata era assim tão importante para ele?

Por que, de repente, a segurança dela vinha em primeiro lugar antes da segurança da vila? Por que a imagem dela caída e sangrando não deixava sua mente, apertando seu coração, fazendo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas? Por que era a notícia de que ela havia sobrevivido o que o enchia de esperanças renovadas, esquecendo-se que não apenas Hinata, mas toda a vila fora salva?

E o que era aquele medo de voltar para a vila e ter que falar com ela agora? O que ele diria? Ele jamais teria palavras tão bonitas e tão sinceras para ela. Como retribuir o que ela fez por ele? De repente, ele não queria voltar, não queria falar com ela, não sabia o que falar para ela.

"_Ah, seu sensei pervertido, você deve estar rindo de mim seja lá onde esteja!_"

Uzumaki Naruto, depois de finalmente ser reconhecido pela vila, estava com medo de falar com uma garota!

Claro, não era uma garota qualquer. Era a única garota que o reconheceu, que o apoiou, que torceu por ele em segredo porque ele era idiota demais para enxergar além das lindas bochechas que sempre se avermelhavam perto dele.

Mas ele precisava voltar. Precisava saber como a obaa-chan estava, o Kakashi-sensei, a Sakura-chan... Será que eles estavam bem mesmo?

A primeira pessoa que ele encontrou quando voltou para os escombros que sobraram da vila foi a Sakura. Havia mais um grupo atrás dela, mas a única coisa que ele viu foi o sorriso dela, aquele mesmo sorriso estranho porque parecia mais triste que alegre e que ele estava acostumado a ver desde que seu amigo os abandonara.

- Naruto... Você conseguiu... Você o derrotou! – ela afirmou, mas estranhamente as palavras não o contentaram.

- Eu... acho que sim, Sakura-chan – sua resposta foi tão desapontada quanto seria se ele tivesse lutado e perdido.

Os olhos verdes da Sakura se estreitaram e o sorriso dela mudou, parecia até que ela estava aprontando alguma coisa...

- Naruto... Acho que tem alguém que quer falar com você...

E o corpo dela se deslocou para o lado, revelando a menina que ele tinha medo de encontrar sentada logo ali, na frente dele...

- Hi... Hinata... –chan?

- Na... Naruto... – kun!?

As bochechas dela ficaram avermelhadas como ele sempre lembrava delas, mas desta vez, tinha um calor estranho na face dele também. Ele pensou como ela ficava meiga com aquele sorriso tímido, tentando se esconder atrás dos cabelos brilhantes, quando entendeu que ele deveria estar com o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto o dela. Então ele sorriu, rindo de si mesmo e lembrando das palavras do ero-sennin quando lhe disse que um dia ele entenderia porque os adultos se interessavam tanto naqueles romances chatos. Será que ele saberia o que dizer a ela se algum dia tivesse lido aqueles livros dele com mais atenção?

Não... Talvez fosse melhor mesmo deixar a emoção de estar perto dela, de vê-la sã e salva e sorrindo para ele tomá-lo por completo sem a interferência das teorias de um velho solitário.

Hinata se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, mas não gaguejou quando falou:

- É bom ver você de novo, Naruto-kun.

O coração de Naruto bateu acelerado como nunca havia batido antes, e os olhos azuis brilharam fortemente com o sorriso que se alargou no rosto.

Agora sim, finalmente, ele entendia o que era aquela "coisa" que o Sasuke e a Sakura tinham quando ficavam se encarando em silêncio e só ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, xingando os dois por sempre o manterem alienado. Agora ele entendia que aquela "coisa" não era para ser dividida entre companheiros de time. Era só dele e da Hinata. Tanto que ele nem sem importava quem eram as outras pessoas que estavam por perto.

- É bom ver você também. – O silêncio era sufocante, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão bom estar perto dela... De repente, o medo de falar com ela tinha sumido totalmente. – Obrigado, Hinata.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e o rosto pareceu ficar ainda mais rubro, se é que aquilo era possível.

- Eu sei que eu deveria dizer que não era para você se arriscar daquele jeito – Naruto continuou –, que foi perigoso, que você podia ter morrido. Mas... se não fosse você... talvez eu jamais entendesse o verdadeiro sentido das minhas próprias palavras...

Antes de continuar, Naruto levantou entre eles as flores que ganhara de Konan. Elas representavam a esperança de um dia eles acabarem com o mundo de ódio e guerras.

- Eu ainda tenho uma missão para cumprir, mas gostaria que você guardasse estas flores com você – ele disse, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos. – Elas não morrerão enquanto ainda houver a esperança de um mundo melhor. Quando minha missão terminar, Hinata, eu vou procurar estas flores com você, dattebayo!

Quando ela pegou o buquê de flores de papel das mãos dele, ele descobriu que Hinata tinha um sorriso lindo. Sim, agora ele tinha certeza que poderia preencher as esperanças do seu pai e do seu mestre de construir um mundo melhor. Porque todas as esperanças nele agora estavam bem cuidadas, e porque agora ele entendia o que era esse tal de amor - a única arma capaz de dominar o inimigo que ele estava prestes a enfrentar, o ódio.

_____ FIM _____

**N.A.: **Esta é a minha primeira fic exclusivamente NaruHina. É uma homenagem a todos os NaruHinas aficcionados da comunidade "Defenders of the Deep Love", em especial aos que torcem para o Naruto entregar flores para a Hinata quando eles se reencontrarem.

Entretanto, eu gostaria de dedicar a fic principalmente à Quel-chan e aos seus tanque e bazuca alaranjados e lilases. Que bom que a Hinata tem uma defensora como você, Quel... Precisamos de mais gente que acredite no amor no mundo! Feliz aniversário e tudo de bom para você!

Também, não posso deixar de agradecer a Cassi – minha mestra para encontrar as traduções corretas do mangá. Sem ela, uma parte dessa fic estaria encalhada até agora.

Para os fãs das demais fics que ainda não foram atualizadas, estou começando a voltar a ativa. Eu sei que estou devendo muitos caps, mas eu não podia deixar de manifestar meu amor por NaruHina depois do 437!

E nem preciso dizer... Reviews, please! Eu gosto muito de saber a opinião de quem leu...


End file.
